


Sweet Dreams

by kpopscenarios



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopscenarios/pseuds/kpopscenarios
Summary: Baekhyun and Elle were highschool sweethearts, always in love. Until they move into their new house where a demon apparently resides. Baekhyun starts changing when his dreams begin getting taken over. How will things turn out for the happy couple?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Dreams

All Baekhyun had ever wanted was to be with Elle. He had met her in their senior year of high school. She was the quiet girl who sat in the back of the class, wrote her notes and kept to herself. Where Baekhyun was the class clown who was majorly popular and had girls pining over him and that's the thing that attracted him to her the most, the fact that she wasn't falling at his feet. She was a quiet girl with a beautiful smile and Baekhyun wanted to see it more and more.  
He had asked her out for coffee on the second last day of school. She looked shocked as the words came from his mouth but with a small voice she said yes and he felt his heart soar. It took him a few dates to get her to really open up, but when she finally did, he thought her voice sounded like an angel. He had never thought he would ever find a sound that he could become obsessed with, until she spoke up.  
Baekhyun and Elle were happy for years. They went to College together, and were known around campus as the favorite couple, the ones everyone wanted to be and they both loved that. People fell in love with their love, the highschool sweethearts who would be together forever. And that's exactly what it felt like.  
Last year, they both graduated College, Elle got a job as a secretary to a big time, hot shot lawyer, while Baekhyun got one of those dreaded nine to five corporate jobs where he would end up dragging his feet and hating his life more than he already did. They didn't have sex anymore, Baekhyun couldn't remember the last time he hadn't had to jerk himself off because Elle was working late, or was already asleep when he got home. Despite his job being done at five, he was never home at a decent time, he was always late.  
A few months ago Baekhyun and Elle sat down to have a conversation about their relationship. They both agreed that they were in a rut and things needed to change. So, they came up with a plan to move out of their apartment and buy a house. Elle was going to take some time off and so was Baekhyun. They would spend some much needed time together while they shopped for a house and moved, strengthening their relationship, they didn't want to lose each other.  
It didn't take them long to find a house that they both loved. A few days later they put in an offer, and it was theirs. The people who were selling it couldn't wait to get it off their hands and wouldn't tell Baekhyun why they were selling but he didn't care. It was theirs and they loved it.  
**  
The first night they finished moving all their stuff in, they had their friends Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Lisa and Hwasa over to help, celebrating with some bottles of wine and pasta from Elle's moving day box, something she came up with a few days ago.  
"So." Chanyeol begins, taking a sip of his wine. "When I was outside grabbing some boxes earlier, I met one of your neighbors. She had mentioned that there's a demon that lingers in the house. Apparently she enters your dreams." He says, making some dramatic voices.  
"You are not telling me that my new house is haunted." Elle pouts, cleaning up some of the mess.  
"Hey, I'm just relaying the message that I was told." Chanyeol chuckles, getting up before helping up Lisa.  
"Don't believe them. It's all bullshit." Kyungsoo smiles, helping up Hwasa.  
"Hey, thanks for all your help today." Baekhyun says, giving his guests each a quick hug before they took off. They wouldn't have been able to finish moving everything had it not been for them.  
"Any time." They say before saying goodbye to Elle and taking off.  
**  
Laying in bed that night, Baekhyun has his arm wrapped around Elle as she cuddles into him, her finger tracing the outline of his abs.  
"You don't believe it, right?" She asks, trying to hide her shaky voice.  
"What? The ghost?" He asks.  
"Demon." Elle interrupts.  
"Regardless, babe, it's not true." He laughs. "Even if anything happened, you know I'd protect you." He says, pulling her in close before they both drift off to sleep.  
**  
Baekhyun opens his eyes, he's on the couch across from his bed. He can see Elle laying there, sleeping peacefully and from the corner of his eye, he sees a figure standing in the corner. He can see the outline of your curves as you slowly walk towards him, your short nightgown swaying as you walk. His legs are spread, boxers are gone, his cock stands straight up.  
"Baby." You moan, climbing on the couch to straddle him. Baekhyun's head falls back onto the couch as you slowly sink yourself down on him. Your warm, wet pussy swallowing his cock.  
"Fuck." He breathes, as you lift yourself up, and slowly sink down on him again. His hands find their way to your hips, helping lift you up before slamming you back down on his cock. His breath is erratic, he's never felt a pussy like this before. He can feel his orgam building quickly. His eyes fall on Elle's sleeping body. You quickly grab his head, bringing it forward, placing his face in between your breasts.  
"Cum." You sing, grinding on his cock.  
Just as Baekhyun begins to cum inside you, he wakes up, shooting up in bed, his alarm clock beeping loudly.  
Everything is fuzzy, he forgets where he is for a second before he stumbles out of bed, feeling weak as he walks to the bathroom. His head is pounding, as well as his cock.  
He looks in the mirror, a little startled by his appearance. Dark bags circle his eyes, his lips are chapped, skin is dry.  
"Good morning." Elle smiles as she grabs her deodorant from the bathroom, placing a kiss on Baekhyun's cheek.  
"Morning." He says, his voice is hoarse. "Did we have sex last night? Or early this morning?" He asks, his cock throbbing and sore.  
"No, why?" She asks.  
"No reason." Baekhyun says. "I'm gonna take a quick shower."  
**  
After his shower he gets dressed for the day, shuffling downstairs where he sees Elle has already left, but puts out his to go mug of coffee as well as his water bottle. She was the best, always making things a little easier for him. But he couldn't help but to think about his dream, why was his cock sore? It was just a dream, wasn't it?  
Baekhyun couldn't concentrate today. On his drive to work, his mind would flashback to his dream. He tried to focus on his work but he couldn't stop thinking about it. It was yhr best sex he had ever had, he had never cum so hard. Sure he and Elle had good sex, but this was a whole other level.  
**  
"Hi babe." He sighed as he walked inside, sitting at the island while Elle finished cooking dinner.  
"What's wrong?" She asks, looking concerned.  
"Rough day." He begins. "I had a very vivid.. dream last night and it took a lot out of me." He tells her. "I could barely concentrate at work today."  
"Im sorry, love. A good dinner and back rub should help, yeah?" She smiles.  
She was the best.  
After the two of them finished eating, Elle asked Baekhyun to run a few boxes out into the back alleys recycling bin. After a kiss on the cheek he grabbed the pile and headed out the back door. The second he stepped out that door he felt something wasn't right. As he walked to the alley, fog crept into the yard out of nowhere. Baekhyun found himself breathing a little heavier, feeling something behind him.  
"Elle?" He asks, weakly.  
"Try again." You whisper, your hands running down his arms, your mouth gently tracing along his neck. "You by far are my favorite." You whisper, placing small kisses on his neck. "You feed me so well. It's been so long since I've felt so strong."  
You slip your hand inside his sweatpants, grabbing onto his cock, stroking him from base to tip. "So delicious." You purr, moving in front of him, pulling his pants down yo allow his cock yo spring free. You kneel down, engulfing his cock in your mouth, his tip hitting the back of your throat as you hum, the vibration sending chills down his spine. Your hand pumps his base as your mouth takes on the rest of him, your tongue swirling around, the continued humming, Baekhyun can't control his orgasm. Within seconds he shoots his load into your mouth, moaning loudly, gasping for air.  
Baekhyun wakes up, he's leaning against the fence, boxes still in his hand. How is he so tired? Fuck is he ever thirsty. He throws the boxes down, making his way back to the house. His cock is sore again, his body is drained and shaky. He just needs a really good sleep.  
Walking back inside he tells Elle he's just going to take a showet and go to bed. "I'm just off." He smiles, grabbing a couple bottles of water before heading up to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror, the bags under his eyes bigger than earlier.  
He slips off his clothes, getting into the shower, the hot water feels nice. Relaxing his muscles, he chugs the two bottles of water but still feels like he needs more. He finishes his shower, walking into his room with his towel wrapped around his waist, he puts on a pair of boxers before just climbing into bed. He was desperate for a good sleep, but also found himself craving another dream.  
Baekhyun slept peacefully that night. When he woke up in the morning, he was slightly disappointed that his night was dreamers. His cock was hard, and ready to be ridden but was left alone.  
"Morning." Elle yawns, stretching out before wrapping her hand around his covered cock, stroking it a little.  
"Morning." He says, rolling over to get out of bed. "I'm going to be late." He says, walking to the bathroom. He could hear Elle's sigh of disappointment, and he felt bad but that wasn't what he wanted.  
When he went downstairs, he found Elle was gone already but had still left out his mug of coffee, along with some water like she did before he went to work.  
He couldn't concentrate at work again. His mind wandered to the best sex he had had the last couple days and wondered why it didn't happen last night. His body felt like it was craving it, he yearned for the feeling of that wet pussy sliding onto his cock.  
As his coworkers left the office for lunch, he remained in his small office, leaning his head back on the chair, resting his eyes.  
Knock  
Knock  
Baekhyun opens his eyes, looking at the door, he sees a figure he recognizes. "Did you miss me?" You ask, your voice soft and seductive.  
"Mhmm." Baekhyun groans, sitting up in his chair. You walk around his desk before moving in between his legs, settling yourself on his desk.  
"Come." You whisper, motioning hkm yo come to you with one finger. Baekhyun instantly stands up, taking a few steps forward until he's in between your legs. "Good boy."  
You grab his tie, pulling him forward, his face close to yours. You move forward just an inch, gently pressing your lips to his, before letting go on hks tie, moving your hands down his stomach to his belt, unbluckling it.  
You pull his pants down just slightly before scooting yourself to the edge of his desk. Your hand is wrapped around his already hard cock, lining him up with your entrance, he moves closer, pushing himself inside of you.  
"That's right baby." You moan, wrapping your arms around his neck as he slides in and out of you. Baekhyun can feel you tighten yourself around his cock, making him moan loudly.  
He didn't know how but you made him cum so much faster and better than anyone. It was an orgasm he craved.  
"So tight." He moans, burying his face in your neck as you wrap your legs around his waist. He picks you up, pressing you against the wall, his hips thrusting inside you. "Fuck." He cries, as you tighten yourself one more time, making him cum, fueling your energy with every load he gives you.  
Baekhyun wakes up on the floor of his office, his body shaking and weak. His skin is dry again, he looks in the mirror, his eyes are bloodshot.  
Looking at the clock, he sees it's only been 15 minutes into his hour-long lunch, only half the day is done but he can't be here any longer. He heads home, telling his boss he just wasn't feeling well.  
**  
The minute he arrives home he heads upstairs, falling down onto his bed, sleep coming easily. What felt like ten minutes later, he was woken up by a concerned looking Elle.  
"Are you okay?" She asks, feeling his forehead.  
"Im fine." He snaps, slapping her hand away and standing up to walk away.  
"Hey, why are you snapping at me?" Elle yells, only to be ignored by Baekhyun. He slams the door to the bathroom, resting his hands on the counter.  
This wasn't like him. He never snapped at her, or walked away from her but why would she wake him up? He just wanted to sleep. Baekhyun took a few deep breaths before opening the door, and walked towards a sad looking Elle.  
"I'm sorry." He says, pulling her ij for a hug. "I'm just tired." He finishes.  
"Go back to sleep. Just wanted to make sure you were okay." She whispers, letting him go and heading downstairs.  
Baekhyun happily crawls back into bed, falling asleep quickly as you enter the room. You crawl onto his bed, pulling the covers off of him, his cock already standing tall. Baekhyun doesn't even hesitate to pull it out, waiting for you to crawl over him, sinking down on his cock.  
"So needy for me." You moan, rocking back and forth.  
"It feels so good." He groans, placing his hands on your hips. You lift yourself up slowly before slamming back down on him, making him cry out in pleasure. "Oh god yes." He yells.  
"You like my pussy better don't you baby?" You ask.  
"Yes, fuck yes, so much better." He moans, his toes curling as you squeeze yourself on him again and again, making him cum. You continue rocking yourself on him, milking Jim for everything he has, not wanting to waste one last drop.  
"Good boy." He hears faintly before his eyes open, he feels the bed dip on Elle's side. He quickly closes them, not wanting her to know he's awake but it doesn't take him long to fall asleep again  
Over the next few weeks Baekhyun found hjms craving sleep more and more, desperately seeking your touch, your pussy, your scent, your everything and he could tell his attitude was taking a toll on Elle.  
But he found it hard to care.  
**  
"Baek?" Elle yells a few weeks later. "Can we talk?"  
Baekhyun comes downstairs into the kitchen, sitting at the island while Elle looks a little uncomfortable, fidgeting with her fingers.  
"Whats up?" He asks, intertwining his fingers.  
"Are you okay?" She asks.  
"Im great. Why?" He answers, confused.  
"Well.. you don't want to spend time with me. I try to initiate sex and you refuse me. I just don't understand." She whispers.  
Baekhyun scoffs. "I work hard everyday, I'm exhausted from work. I have a hard job." He snaps.  
"I get that but we used to have sex all the time." She says, her voice getting a little more frustrated.  
"Shit happens, things change. Look, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." Baekhyun says, waving her off.  
"It's 7pm!" She yells. "All you ever do is sleep!" She spits.  
"I'm too tired for this." He scoffs, walking up the stairs.  
"Christ, you're too tired for everything." She yells.  
"Maybe I'm just fucking tired of you." He snaps, walking up the stairs and slamming the door to his room.  
He can hear her crying on the phone to whoever, asking if she can go over there. He hears the front door slam shut before her car starts.  
Baekhyun can't help but laugh at how much he doesn't care about her anymore. It was always you.  
He falls asleep as soon as his eyes close. He rolls over and sees you laying there, naked.  
"I wish you were real." He whispers, rolling his body on top of you, he's ready naked.  
"I am real." You whisper, stroking his face.  
Baekhyun buries his face in your neck as he inserts his cock into you, letting out a moan.  
"I mean not in my dreams." He says, thrusting his hips.  
"I can be real outside of dreams. You can be like me, I can make you like me." You whisper. Baekhyun groans, his thrusts becoming faster.  
"Do it. Make me like you." He grunts.  
You smile as you bite your wrist, the cut leaking black blood.  
"Drink." You whisper.  
Baekhyun latches his lips to your wrist without a question. He sucks for a few seconds, and then he hears you moan. He lets go of your wrist as he cums, spilling inside you, breathlessly.  
"I'll see you soon." You whisper, making him wake up. He's alone in a dark room, his bed feeling empty.  
Second later, he's asleep again, but this time you don't come back. His body feels like it's burning as he tosses and turns through the night, his throat is dry, his eyes burn but still he cannot wake up.  
Until his eyes shoot open. Birds are chirping, the sun is up and you are laying in his bed next to him.  
"Good morning." He croaks, taking a minute to realize it's really you.  
"Morning." You whisper.  
"Wait. Am I dreaming?" He asks.  
"No." You smile.  
"So it worked? I'm like you?" He asks, his voice is different. It's deeper, calmer, more terrifying.  
"You are now an Incubus, Baekhyun." You whisper. "And I am the Succubus, Ayn."  
"Now we can be together." He growls, rolling over on top of you again, leaning in for a kiss. You pull his face in closer to deepen the kiss. You were now all he wanted and he had you, forever.  
"Baek.." you both hear after the door opens. "What the fuck." You hear Elle yell.  
Baekhyun looks up with a smile on his face, as you sit up in bed behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist.  
"So you've been cheating on me?" Elle scoffs.  
"I guess." Baekhyun laughs.  
"How could you do this to me?" She cries, tears falling from her eyes.  
You can't contain your laughter from behind Baekhyun, making him laugh as well.  
"Do this to you? I didn't do anything to you, love. Not lately, anyways." Baekhyun laughs.  
"Maybe had your pussy been better, he wouldn't have needed to find better." You suggest with a smile. You slide around the front of Baekhyun, straddling him right in front of Elle, who gives a look of disgust before she drops to the floor.  
"Sweet dreams." You sing, as you and Baekhyun disappear into her dreams, the first of many bad dreams to come.


End file.
